


Travel

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, More tags to be added, Space Pirates, for lack of better words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: The day of his Fall, Illidan see his projects being crushed to death and not only because he was betrayed, that the adventurers from Azeroth are at the door of the Black Temple and that Maiev Shadowsong got released from her jail.No. the real problem is that the Legion discovered his plan to open a portal to Argus and send a spaceship right on Outland to destroy the Black Temple and all possibility to open the portal.But Illidan isn't going to stop there and if it means he had to hijack the ship and get on Argus by some other way, he'll do it.He had just forget one simple thing: Maiev Shadowsong isn't going to let him leave the Outland and not face justice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And we're going for a new Multi Chaptered fic ^^
> 
> Enjoy !

“Lord Illidan…I think we’re going to have some problems…”

As if he didn’t realize it. He should have been really blind to not see the spaceship looming above the Black Temple, certainly full of demons ready to destroy them for once and for all. But it wasn’t the right time. It was the worst!

The Alliance and the Horde already broke into the Temple, ready to kill him, and now, even the Burning Legion decided to appear and ruined all his plans. Deep inside, Illidan cursed Kil’Jaeden. But could it be that his plan to get on Argus has been discovered? Was this ship only there to stop him? And the answer seemed to be yes. He could feel a cannon slowly charging with the Fel, right above the Temple and right above the room he had kept the soul drain.

“Everyone move!” He got to shout at his Demon Hunters.

Just in time, his followers moved out of the way of the shot but the price had been the drain and the possibility to not only reach Argus, but also to run away if needed. They were now stuck on Outland, in the middle of a battleground where the armies would crush them without a second thought.

They needed to find a way out. They had to!

And Illidan got the worst and best idea. He looked at the entrance of the Temple where the Aldor and the Scryer were fighting most of the demons. Then, he could see from the hole the shot had left in the Temple that the stupid adventurers would now have a direct way to him. And he would swear he saw Akama guiding them for a moment. He took another look but this times at the ship and couldn’t stop smiling.

“Illidari, we’re changing the plan.” He said, spreading his wings, ready to take off. “We’re going to take over that ship and use it.”

The Demon Hunters cheered and followed Illidan’s example, getting ready to fly to the ship and slaughter every single one demons on their way. Those who hadn’t wings grabbed those who had them and, as Illidan showed the way, they moved.

Getting inside the ship has been easy. Getting rid of all the demons should be easy. No, the real challenge would come after. The demons were surprised, even if they hadn’t the time to do anything, as a Demon Hunter, or Illidan himself would throw a glaive, killing it on the spot. And as they ran through the hallways, the Betrayer was relieve to see that whoever send the ship destroying his precious plan, didn’t thought of sending an army there.

They finally reached the command center and Illidan blew up the captain with one really precise eye beam while the Illidari killed the others demons in the room. Once the room cleared, Illidan went right to the control panel where he could take the command of the ship and get them out.

“Go make sure the ship is empty.” He ordered the Illidari. “Once it’s done and that I got this ship running, we’ll have to say goodbye to the Outland.”

Leaving without a word, the Demon Hunters ran back, searching for any demons hiding there. Meanwhile, Illidan stepped up on the seal of command on the ground and everything he needed to fly it appeared. He might have no clue on how to do it, but it wasn’t going to stop him. He touched the panel showing a planet and a map of the Outland showed up right in front of him and by touching the Black Temple, he saw the battle still raging. By touching another panel, he felt the motor slowly roaring, almost like they were waking up. Then, one panel looking like a sky map got all his attention and once he put a hand on it, the entire room transformed into the map of the Great Dark Beyond and right at its center, Argus. He made the planet to come right in his hand, contemplating it while realizing that he shouldn’t give up his plan. He still could reach Argus.

But before he could programmed the ship to get back on the home world of the demons, an imp jumped right on the seal of the map and burned it.

“For the Legion.” He shouted before getting impaled by one of Illidan’s glaive.

And the worst was that the glaive damaged even more the map module and now, they would be blind. Illidan cursed the demon.

 

“Is everyone there?” Asked Asha, cleaning her weapon.

“Almost.” Answered Sevis. “Anlya, Cyana and Kor’vas went back to the Temple to find those who are missing.”

“Alright. Let’s wait for them before telling Lord Illidan we can go.”

They all nodded and watched the battleground under them. The Temple was becoming a ruin after the shot of Fel energy from the ship and, not without difficulties, the adventurers were trying to get to the top of the building. The fight in front of it was over and the Naaru were now using their power to open the gigantic doors while the impatient continued to get inside by the sewers. On the Illidari training ground, they saw a shadow catching a body from the floor and suddenly flying right to the ship.

Anlya put quickly her feet on the floor of the ship and put Vandel on it before signing two simple word.

“Maiev’s coming.”

The temperature suddenly dropped as they realized how doomed they would be if Maiev could get on the ship.

“We need to go right now!” Kayn said, already leaving to warn Illidan.

“Wait!” Said Asha. “If you tell him she’s coming, he might try to kill her before we leave. And we’re not all there!”

As she said those words, a roar was heard coming from the other side of the ship and a Netherdrake appeared, carrying two elves on his back while two others bodies were hanging from his claws. Cyana and Elthyn rolled on the floor, getting out of the grasp of the drake while Altruis, Kor’vas’s knife on his throat, get off the back, Kor’vas following him.

“Looks like Lord Illidan wanted us all after all.” She laughed a little, still telling Altruis to not do something stupid.

“I hate you all.” Altruis only said, still feeling the effect of Illidan’s order on his body.

“Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you again too.” Simply said Asha.

“We’re all there.” Signed Anlya. “Go tell Lord Illidan we can go and hurry!”

 

“The ship is empty from any demons Lord Illidan.” Kayn proudly declared. “We are ready to leave.”

“Good job.” Only responded Illidan, concentrating on the next task.

He might have lost the way to Argus but now that he got a spaceship, and one from the Legion, his project didn’t seemed that far away now. He only had to travel a little until he could find the right path and then, he would be able to strike the Legion in its own headquarter. He would have love to laugh but he needed all his concentration to maneuver the immense ship.

Putting both his hands on the control panel, he put the ship into motion, imagining it moving forward and slowly, the motors roared under his will and everything shook around them. And finally, it was moving in the sky.

“My dear Illidari.” His voice echoed in all the ship. “Argus await us!”

 

Slicing in half the last demons on her way, Maiev ran as fast as she could to get on the top of the Black Temple. Not only she was scare that the attack from the ship could have killed Illidan when she had to do it herself but also that it might have been one of his plan all along. Once under the hole made by the Fel, she blinked through the floors until she was on the top. There, Akama was waiting with his Broken, watching the ship who had started to move.

“Where is Illidan?” She shouted.

“I’m afraid he’s in that thing…” Whispered Akama.

“No!”

Maiev had screamed while trying a really desperate move. She tried to blink to the ship, even blinking multiple times, trying to reach it but before she could put a hand on it, it disappeared as fast as it appeared the first time. Realizing she had failed once again, she let herself fell back to the ground as she saw the ship already leaving the horizon of the Outland.

But as she was falling to her death, she decided that it wasn’t over. No, it couldn’t be over until she would find him and bring him justice. Or death.

A few feet before touching the ground, she blinked and didn’t crashed herself. Dusting her armor, she thought about the best way to find Illidan. Her thought were interrupted by the roaring of more spaceship entering Outland’s sky, certainly coming to get back the first.

“You won’t escape me Betrayer.” She whistle between her teeth as she got ready to fight the demons coming from the new spaceship.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was calm.

The motors were softly roaring as they traveled through the Great Dark Beyond, the ship carried by the current of the Twisting Nether breaching into the reality.

In different rooms, the Demon Hunters were resting. Some were sparing for fun, keeping themselves in shape for the battle to come. Some were only talking, sharing old memories or imagining how they would kill the demons once on Argus.

In the command center, Illidan was still standing on the control seal, keeping the ship moving. He was amazed at the technology the Burning Legion had and since they flew away from Outland, he hadn't stop looking at every documents he could find. And even if the map that would have guide them to Argus has been destroyed, thus making it impossible to use, he find it comforting to read more information about his enemies. And the best thing was that he could easily get rid of any other ship they would meet.

They made sure to not change anything in the ship that would say it wasn't the usual Legion in it and, when another ship would approach in a friendly way, the Demon Hunters would attack it, killing absolutely anyone in it and get back on their ship, moving forward to Argus. They were as deadly as ever.

Of course, Illidan tried to get a map from another ship but every times he would get the panel out, it destroyed itself. And looking at the map wasn't going to help them as Argus was way too far away to remember all the roads. And obviously, the Twisting Nether loved moving some part of itself and completely change the map. With no other choices, Illidan continued to fly around the Great Dark, waiting for a clue they were on the right path.

Suddenly, the panel for the communication lights up and Illidan smiled. What he really liked in this situation, was that the Legion would gave him information on their position or anything useful without realizing it. And it was great. He clicked on the panel and read the news.

"The WrathLord destroyed a new ship." The headline was saying. "They need to be stopped at any price! Great reward for the one bringing their body at Kil'Jaeden!"

Illidan chuckled. It took them quite some times to find the last ship they attacked. And now Kil'Jaeden himself wanted them dead. "Good" he thought, loving the WrathLord nickname. The Legion was using for quite some times now but he was never really bothered by it. He just thought for a moment it wasn't really suiting him but he liked it. If this is what he was inspiring to the Legion, then so be it. Happily whistling, he continued to watch the communication channel, trying to see if they weren't a ship to attack near them.

 

"Captain Ny'gorath, we found the WrathLord."

The Eredar looked at the Shivarra at the entrance of the room, a holographic panel in her hand. Slowly, Ny'gorath smiled.

"Bring me the information."

The Eredar did his best to not let his joy and impatience perspired. He was already imagining his triumphal returns on Argus with that beast in his cell. Surely, the promotion was waiting for him and, briefly, he thought he could become one of the most powerful Captain and leading more than just one ship. He shivered at this idea.

"We're so close..."He whispered after looking at the data.

Should he warn Argus he was going to engage with the WrathLord? No. The victory would be sweeter if he could surprise Kil'Jaeden.

"Noova, tell everyone to get ready." He proudly claimed. "Today, we're capturing the WrathLord!"

 

With amusement, Illidan looked at the ship slowly approaching them, not even looking threatening. It was always like that. A ship would approach them, starting a communication to know who was in command and while Illidan would keep them busy, the Illidari would begin the attack before he join them and kill the captain.

And he wasn't disappointed once again.

"Long live Sargeras! Can you identify yourself?" Asked the other ship on a secondary communication panel.

"Long live the Legion!" Answered Illidan, slightly disgusted he had to say that every single times. "Captain Oristroth of the Doomed Dawn. And you, what's your identity?"

"Captain Ny'gorath of the Void's Fall."

Quickly, Illidan searched after him in his database, knowing the other was most likely doing the same. At the same time, he pushed the emergency buttons, warning the Illidari that an attack was imminent.

 

"Group 1, you're heading to the command center and make sure to keep it safe until Illidan come." Kayn was explaining, Anlya nodding on his side letting him command as it was faster than her signing everything. "Group 2, the engine's rooms. Group 3, cleaning. Group 4, support."

Everyone cheered as they formed their group, happy to get some action for once. Anlya, Kayn and Cyana were the first group. Brutal and faster, they were the best to secure a room until Illidan could get there. Kor’vas, Elerion and Elthyn were requested to sabotage not only the engines, but also to make sure the communication were off. Vandel, Jace, Belath, Sevis and Allari had to clean the ship from all the demons, making sure that no one would know about them. And Altruis and Asha would assure, with the help of Nethrandamus his netherdrake, the transport of the injured and anything they could use as food and watch that the enemy ship wouldn't get any backups.

With one sign, Anlya began the attack.

 

Illidan was going through the file of Ny'gorath that he hoped was updated. He was high enough in the ranking of the Legion to get a crew of five hundred demons and he was assigned to the ninth ring. Meaning he wasn't the farthest from Argus but he wasn't the closest at all. Illidan groaned. If they were really in the ninth ring, it meant that at some point, they turned back. He almost believed some superior forces were trying to keep him away from his objective. He continued to scroll on the information and took a look at the crew. If it has been really updated, the crew of five hundred were now only three hundred. Apparently, they got into a fight and their opponents didn't lost without getting as much demons they could with them. At least, it'll make the fight faster.

Knowing that his Illidari weren't on the ship anymore, he quickly send a message to Ny'gorath telling him they were under an attack and needed help. And with a smile, he saw the Eredar answering.

"The Void's Fall is also under attack!"

Proudly, Illidan walked out and left to join the battle.

 

"One on the right!"

Anlya's knife found the heart of the Fel guard without difficulty and the demon fell on the floor. It was already the thirty to try to reach their captain and the thirty to get killed. Behind the door, they could hear the captain swearing and shouting at his monitors. He knew he would die if he left the room.

With one hit, the motors stopped and the room became dead quiet. And if the first time they made the mistake to only stop the motors, leading to a second attack from their target, now they would completely destroy them. And the demons too.

The cleaners were doing great. Not breaking their team, they slowly progressed in the ship, inspecting every single room, every hallway. Everywhere they went, they marked their passage with the blood of demons on the wall.

"That's not funny! They're running away!" Complained Belath.

"Don't worry, they most likely try to set up a counter attack." Said Allari. "We just have to follow them and annihilate they hopes."

"Let's find them." Simply added Vandel.

And they ran, following the path the demons soldiers were taking.

 

Illidan looked at the ship in front of him, preparing his wings to take off. It was time to end the attack and add all the names of the demons to their list of victims. He quickly saw the Netherdrake travelling between the two spaceships, carrying a few Felstalker's bodies every times. Illidan made a mental note he'll have to check if his frost spells were still active.

He flew right to the breach the Illidari made and get in. Then he walked to the command center, taking his time to admire the work of his Illidari. He couldn't stop smiling. From time to time, he was bypassed by Altruis or Asha picking up the Felstalker to bring them to Nethrandamus. They couldn't know when they would find food again so they were making sure they had enough.

Now, he could see the group one, waiting for him in front of the command center, already joined by the second. Anlya quickly signed that the captain was still alive and ready to get killed. He prepared his warglaive and they opened the door.

 

Ny'gorath didn't had the time to realize what was happening.

His ship was under attack, his crew dying one after the other. He got stuck, helpless, in the command center and couldn't even watch the slaughter as they destroyed the source of the panels. And now he was impaled by a glaive. All his dreams of greatness shattered as his body hit the floor.

 

Everyone in the room cheered and high fived themselves. Once again, a ship from the Legion fell from their will to destroy it. Illidan never felt so proud of them. He congratulated them for their works but realized that a group was missing. He knew the fourth couldn't join, as they were watching outside, just a safety precaution. But where was the third? The one who had to clean the ship?

"The captain is dead." Told Illidan, directly talking in their mind. "We can head back to the Doomed Dawn."

"Lord Illidan..."Answered Vandel as an ounce of fear could be heard in his voice.” We need you in the jail quarter..."

A lot of questions went through his mind. Why did Vandel seemed afraid? Did one of them has been wounded? Killed? Then why asking him to get there when anyone else could have helped?

As he saw the others Illidari already leaving the room, he followed them, ready to beat up whoever were cause problems to his Illidari.

He finally get in the jail quarter and could see Vandel and his team in front of a door, demon's bodies scattered on the floor around them. He could see a few of them shaking while the other were wearing their incomprehension on their face, looking at Illidan then at door multiples times. So Illidan looked at the door and his spectral vision showed him even more demons in the room. But they weren't moving. Instead, he saw something blurry moving and, without knowing why, he felt a cold shivers on his back and he was sweating. That blurry form was familiar, to familiar. Unconsciously, he let a fuck out of his mouth.

He finally opened the door and saw Maiev in front of him, in her Warden armor, holding a dead wrath guard by his throat with only one arm, her gauntlet sank in the skin. She slowly turned her head to face him and he saw her smiling under her helmet. She dropped the demon and put that hand in her hip, the other leaning against her body.

"Illidan... Looks like I finally found you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"You shouldn't trust her, Lord Illidan!"

"We don't even know if she saying the truth!"

"It's too dangerous to keep her, she's not here to help us!"

"Everyone shut up!" Illidan finally growled, "I need to think about it. Go back to your duties."

With a single wave of his hand, he dismissed all his Illidari. Since they had found Maiev on the other ship, they would barely leave him alone, and each felt compelled to offer their opinion on the Warden’s presence. And he couldn't blame them, he himself wasn't sure what to think of the situation. Feeling a headache coming, he sat down at his desk and rubbed his face, trying to clear his mind.

***

"Illidan... Looks like I finally found you," Maiev said, a triumphant smile on her face.

She quickly cleaned her bloody hand on her cloak and left the prison cell before he could say anything. Outside, she glanced at the Illidari with disgust and began to move, forcing them to follow her through the hallways of the ship.

"Destroying my ship wasn't really nice," she said, not really caring whether or not they were listening to her. "I will be forced to use yours now."

She was now at the breach they made to attack the ship and looked across the distance, calculating. She smiled, it was too easy for her. Illidan tried to grab her, a response on the tip of his tongue, but before he could, she blinked three times and ended up on the other ship, not fazed in the slightest that she had stopped in the middle of empty space to blink again, twice.

Illidan and his Illidari went back on the Doomed Dawn as fast as they could, not trusting Maiev alone on their ship. But she was waiting for them, not having moved deeper into the ship.

"I can't wait to get back to Azeroth," she muttered, more to herself than anyone else. "I have enough of all that Argus and Great Dark Beyond business."

Illidan almost tripped hearing the word Argus from her and, for the first time since finding her, he looked at her closely.

She was still walking proudly, head held high, making her way through the ship. She was only using her left arm when she was talking, keeping the other near her body. Her cloak was covered in blood while her armor only had a few splatters on it. He felt that something was wrong with her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

They finally arrived in the sleeping quarters and she picked one cabin, obviously meaning to claim it for herself. When she saw that everyone was still following her, she sighed and waved her hand dismissively.

"I'll see you tomorrow for all the details," she said, clearly implying that she would be in control.

And she closed the door, leaving Illidan and the Demon Hunters to look at each other, that odd spell Maiev’s unexpected appearance had put them under finally breaking.

"Lord Illidan, how can you let her act like that?" Kayn asked, outraged by the warden's comportment.

"I'm as surprised as you all but..." He began, but was interrupted mid-sentence.

A sudden deafening noise came the exact cabin Maiev had just closed the door to, almost like metal crashing to the ground.

 

Maiev finally opened her eyes and she felt the pain come flooding back. She sighed inaudibly to relieve some of it. At the same time, she did her best to not glance aside, feeling his presence near her, but she knew it was too late.

"Next time you want to collapse on the floor of my ship, wait maybe more than five seconds," he offered drily, his arms crossed on his chest, standing next to the bed she was lying on.

She didn't answer. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing any kind of concession from her. Instead, she frowned as she felt an unusual pain in her right arm.

"I'll be honest with you Maiev. When I saw you, I only wanted to kill you or let you rot in that ship," he said. "You’re only alive because I’m curious. How did you manage to get into that ship?"

She only smiled, fully aware he would have never thought her capable of this. And she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him.

Illidan didn't tell anyone, but he was becoming wary of Maiev. He had expected her to follow them, he remembered clearly seeing her blinking all through the Black Temple to find him as fast as possible, most likely after Akama had freed her. But he’d thought that if she were to succeed, they would see her again in the first week. But now, months and even years after they had left Outland? She shouldn't be here, and especially not alive.

"I'll be honest, you impressed me," he continued as she wasn't answering, "Your right arm had been broken and wouldn’t heal, so it was useless. This also happened with one of your legs, but that one did heal, it's just weakened. You have two bad burns on your back and your body is more scarred than ever, some haven’t even scabbed over yet. But I guess you don't need me to tell you all your wounds."

"Yeah, I'll be fine like that," she smiled, flashing her fangs briefly; Illidan would have sworn they were bigger than the usual night elf's fangs.

"And what impressed me the most, your armor doesn't protect you anymore and you should be dead or dying."

"I'm the incarnation of justice. I won't die until I fulfilled my purpose."

Illidan sighed in response to her flat statement, and finally allowed himself to ask the question that had been burning on his tongue.

"I heard you say Argus," he told her, "Where do you learn that name?"

"The demons just refused to shut up about it, it's getting really annoying."

He frowned a little, realizing he had an erroneous assumption about her usefulness. He had kept her alive for no purpose after all.

"And honestly, I don't see what the deal is. That's a really awful planet," she added, a disgusted look on her face.

"What?! Are you telling me you saw Argus?"

"Of course, it was the very first place I went to search after you," she responded. "And I can believe you would disappoint me again. Went there for absolutely nothing."

"And... Could you get back there?"

He hated Maiev with a vengeance after his imprisonment, but he would do anything, even co-operate with her, for a chance at destroying the Burning Legion.

"Yes, but I won't."

"What do you want in exchange?" Illidan inquired, already expecting the worst while preparing to betray any deal he made, if necessary. He was the Betrayer, after all.

"Your head."

His lips twitched as she said that. Of course she would ask for his death; that was the whole purpose of her existence. He pondered in what ways he might betray their bargains; but he needed one further piece of information in his equation, how long would it take?

"It'll be a deal after one last question," he told her. "When will we be on Argus?"

"Knowing we are in the ninth ring...." she answered, trying to imagine the time it would take, "I think we'll take about three months."

Illidan did his best to not smile. It would take three months – _if_ they had a functional map. But as it wasn't the case, this only gave him more time to subvert the bargain. He fixed a thoughtful frown on his face, pretending to think it over, before holding out his hand for her.

"If you promise to guide us to Argus, once my business there is done, you'll get my head. Deal?"

"Deal." She accepted, smiling ferociously, thinking she had already won.

She held out her left hand and they shook on it, agreeing on the terms of their bargain.

***

Illidan rubbed his face, sighing. When he had faced Maiev, the excitement of finally getting a way to Argus had prevented him from thinking rationally. He wasn't sure she would guide them there, and not back to Azeroth, and when he considered their bargain, he felt a little uneasy. It had been an arrogant assumption that he could ensure his continued existence when Maiev had made her way all through the Great Dark Beyond just to find him. He passed his hand across his throat, swallowing, a flicker of trepidation nagging at his usual arrogance and self-assurance.

Suddenly, he heard protest behind his door once more. He raised his head to look at it and in the end it was opened by Maiev, forcing her way in while some Illidari were trying to stop her. She had put her armor back on, and only her right arm in a sling, still healing, attested to her impairment. She walked right up to him and looked at the control panel behind him before smiling again.

"Time to go." She said.

“After you.” He bent, showing her the way to the panels, knowing perfectly well the map was out of order.

But he didn’t care, she knew she would guide them anyway. She wanted him dead way too much not to stick to their bargain for now. And they both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> A big thank you to Sinuriel who beta-read this fic!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on my Tumblr !  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
